


early mornings and lavish nights

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, I hate myself, M/M, Phan - Freeform, proposal, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: singapore is soft and full of love and fairy lights





	early mornings and lavish nights

had you told the defensive, pessimistic dan of 2012 that he would get engaged to phil on a moonlit night in singapore, he would have laughed bitterly; yet today it's a reality.

 

that morning, dan woke up uncomfortably cold, the sharp air of the hotel cooling unit set too high. another reason for his discomfort, he reached over and phil was gone. now, in dan's barely awake brain, this was the worst possible circumstance. after calling out for his unacceptably absent boyfriend and gaining no response, dan picked up his phone to see a text already waiting. 

 

Phil - good morning sleepyhead :) went out for a few errands, but i'll be back around 9.

 

with a groan upon seeing he had half an hour to spare, he hauled himself out of bed pulling on sneakers (that didnt quite match with the camo yeezy jumper and phil's pokemon trainer sweats) and crossed the unnecessarily large and lavish hotel room. phil had insisted on the deluxe honeymoon suite, lord knows why. after grabbing a keycard, he headed down to the breakfast nook.

 

half an hour later, dan was back in their hotel room, watching keeping up with the kardashians (don't tell anyone) and was wrapped in the silk blankets, when phil finally came back. after putting certain mysterious bags in the closet, his boyfriend crossed the room without saying a word, and began to cuddle up next to his boyfriend, delivering a kiss on the corner of dan's mouth, and joined the kardashian marathon. halfway through an episode where kim and khloe take a hollywood tour, phil began to run his hands through his boyfriend's curls. as dramatic as dan howell was this was one of his favorite gestures. with a content, tired sigh, dan leaned in to nuzzle his boyfriend, the celebrities arguing about something in the background.

"so," phil began, "what would you think about going to dinner and the aquarium after later tonight?"

with a shit-eating grin, dan replied, 

"do you even have to ask, mr. lester?"

 

the rest of the morning went quickly, and around noon, the two went out to lunch at a place with steaks that had prices the size of a large portion of dan's college tuition. after that, when dan thought he couldn't feel anymore spoiled, they stopped by an incredibly high-end apparel store. with a grin, phil stated smugly, 

"you can buy any ridiculously expensive item you'd like”

dan, although his heart was absolutely bursting inside, had his doubts.

"is this some sort of sugar daddy arrangement you're trying to start?"

after phil assured him he just wanted to spoil him as a treat, dan kissed him, running off like a kid in a candy store.

after buying a ridiculously expensive shirt, (phil had to admit it was equally ridiculously attractive) they walked around the shopping center, laughing and grinning for no reason.

after an hour of pointless wandering around the city, they went back to the hotel to rest before dinner. (dan had teased that only an old man would do such a thing) but nevertheless, he was exhausted too. with a sigh, they settled into a heap of long, tangled legs, hearts beating in sync and phil’s nose in his boyfriend’s curls, and fell asleep.

phil woke hours later, checking the time and seeing they had a while before dinner, looked down at his boyfriend (soon to be fiance) with admiration, noticing each little puff of breathe against his neck, plump lips slightly open and hair even more tousled than usual, and his only thought was "this is the man i want to marry" slowly slipping out of bed, phil froze as dan let out a small, half asleep whine at not having anyone to cuddle with. after he was sure dan was back to sleep, he slowly crept over to his suitcase, finding the small velvet box containing a black ring, with vines encasing a small black diamond in the middle. in the middle of his fretting, he heard dan let out a tiny yawn, and jumped with a start, hurrying to put the box back in the bottom of the dress shoes he had packed.

that night, on their way to dinner in a taxi, (dan was wearing his new givenchy shirt with the see through collarbones, despite phil’s protests of how they’d never leave due to the urge he felt to give numerous hickeys all over his boyfriend’s neck) they discussed the museum they’d been to, and whose aesthetic photo of the other in front of the fairy lights was better. as they arrived to the restaurant, dan looked in awe.

“this isn’t that world famous cuisine place, right?” dan inquired, eyes widening as phil nodded. after the cab came to a full stop, the elder had rushed around to the other side and held the door open for his boyfriend (fiance?) and grinned as dan giggled, taking his hand with a “why thank you, sir” and they walked into the double doors. 

after the bizarrely expensive meal, phil asked, hands shaking, “can i ask you something?” with a puzzled nod from the other, he began.

“daniel james howell, these past eight years have been the best of my life. you constantly inspire and motivate me to do better, and i truly believe that i am better, with you by my side. you’ve been with me, through thick and thin, and i couldn’t begin to repay you. every morning, i’m lucky enough to see you sleeping near me, curls and flushed cheeks, and i think ‘how the hell did i end up this fortunate?’ and honestly, i still don’t know. but in 2013, i had the thought ‘i never want to lose you’ and the next day, i went to the jeweler’s and on whim, i- i bought a ring. over the last four years, i had waited and thought at least once a week, when would be the right time? i had originally planned on proposing on our anniversary, but after seeing you grow into a confident, unapolagetic, amazing person this past year, i thought ”fuck it“ and couldn’t wait any longer. i know i talk too much, and annoy you, but i want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have shibes and kids after we move into that big house in brighton, so daniel james howell, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

after a long silence of dan with tears running down his face, the younger suddenly jumped on him, both of their lanky bodies tumbling onto the restaurant floor, and began to place kisses on every inch of skin he could without becoming indecent.

a minute or two later, dan resurfaced, still teary, but with the biggest grin on, and put his hands on either side of his fiance. even with the applause of the other customers, all he could concentrate on was phil.

“so, is that a yes?”

“what the fuck do you think, lester?”


End file.
